1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a lighter, and more particularly to a windproof lighter incorporated with a flint-type ignition system to ignite the lighter to selectively provide a torch flame and a visible frame.
2. Description of Related Arts
Lighters have been known and sold through the world. A conventional lighter comprises a single gas emitting nozzle for producing either a torch flame or a visible flame. It is known that a visible flame type lighter, such as a conventional cigarette lighter, comprises a flint ignition system and provides a general temperature visible flame that fits for lighting up a cigarette or a cigar. However, it is difficult to ignite the lighter in a windy environment wherein the wind may blow off the visible flame immediately.
The torch flame type lighter comprises a torch nozzle, having a plurality of meshes, adapted for violently releasing the emitting gas so as to provide a windproof feature of the lighter. Since the torch flame is stronger and hotter than the visible flame, the torch flame is capable of easily lighting up a smoking material such as cigar. Since the cigar has a bigger diameter and the cigar tobacco is dryer and harder, the torch lighter that can produce a stronger and hotter torch flame is generally used to ignite the cigars.
Due to the structure of the torch nozzle, the torch nozzle must have a micro nozzle pore, having a diameter approximately from 0.05 mm to 0.12 mm, to pressurize the emitting gas so as to provide a stronger torch flame. Such torch flame type lighter must be incorporated with a piezoelectric unit because the micro nozzle pore of the torch nozzle may easily get stuck by the residue of the flint after ignition.
Conversely, the piezoelectric unit has a several drawbacks. The piezoelectric unit can only produce a single spark through an ignition tip directly toward the torch nozzle in order to ignite the emitting gas therefrom such that the spark always fail to ignite the emitting gas from the torch nozzle. In other words, the piezoelectric unit is not reliable for igniting the lighter. Comparing with a visible-type lighter, the flint can produces sparks in a spreading manner. In other words, the visible-type lighter is advantage in practical use.
Thus, due to the piezoelectricity production, the service life span of the piezoelectric unit is shorter than that of the flint ignition system. Once the piezoelectricity is used up, the lighter must be disposed. However, the flint is replaceable such that the user can re-use the visible-type lighter. Accordingly, a need will be seen for a lighter incorporated with the flint ignition system in order to provide a windproof torch flame.
Besides, smokers always have a conflict to choose the visible flame type lighter in order to keep the taste of the cigarette or the torch flame type lighter for conveniently. Pipe smokers will more concern the flame to light up the high quality of tobacco.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a windproof lighter with a flint-type ignition system, wherein the windproof lighter is adapted to produce both torch flame and visible flame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a windproof lighter with a flint-type ignition system which comprises a flint and a striker wheel to produce a spark for igniting the emitting gas, so as to enhance the ignition of the windproof lighter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a windproof lighter with a flint-type ignition system, which comprises a gas detouring button for directing a flow of the emitting gas to the torch nozzle and the gas nozzle, such that the windproof lighter is adapted to provide the torch flame from the torch nozzle and the visible flame from the gas nozzle individually or at the same time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a windproof lighter with a flint-type ignition system, wherein the emitting gas released from a torch nozzle of the windproof lighter is ignited by the visible flame, so as to prevent the meshes of the torch flame being stuck by the residues of the flint when the striker wheel strikes against the flint. In other words, the flint-type ignition system does not affect the ignition operation of the windproof lighter of the present invention to provide the torch flame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a windproof lighter with a flint-type ignition system, which does not significantly alter the original structural design of the lighter, so as to minimize the manufacturing cost of the present invention.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a windproof lighter, comprising:
a supporting frame comprising a casing having a liquefied gas storage;
a gas directing arrangement comprising a gas releasable valve extended from the liquefied gas storage for controlling a flow of gas from the liquefied gas storage, a torch nozzle appearing from the ceiling of the casing, a gas nozzle positioned adjacent to the torch nozzle, and a gas directing unit comprising a torch directing conduit extended from the gas releasable valve to the torch nozzle for directing the flow of gas toward the torch nozzle and a gas directing conduit extended from the gas releasable valve to the gas nozzle for directing the flow of gas toward the gas nozzle; and
an ignition system, comprising:
a flint supported by the casing; and
a striker wheel having a circumferential coarse striking surface positioned in contact with the flint, wherein the flint is retained urging against the striking surface of the striker wheel for producing sparks directed toward the gas nozzle when the striking surface is driven to strike against the flint, such that the gas emitted from the gas nozzle is ignited to provide a visible flame, wherein the visible flame functions as a flame igniter to ignite the gas emitted from the torch nozzle to provide a torch flame at the same time.